Tearliner
centre|600px Detalles * Nombre: Tearliner (티어라이너) * Genero: Indie, Dream pop * Numero de miembros: 1 miembro ** Ex-miembros: 5 miembros * País de Origen: Corea del Sur * Debut: Enero del 2004 * Agencia: Happy Robot Records Carrera Tearliner comenzó como una banda de seis miembros en enero de 2004, pero antes del lanzamiento de su primer álbum, el grupo se convirtió en un dúo, para luego pasar a ser una banda de un solo hombre. Tearliner, que también es conocido como Liner, fue fundado originalmente por Park Sung Hoon, el cual nunca tuvo formación clásica y ni siquiera sabe leer partituras. Su música está influenciada por todo lo que ha experimentado en la vida y se clasifica por algunos como "Dream Pop", porque su música tiene una cualidad onírica en si misma. Integrantes centre|600px Park Sung Hoon (Liner) * Park Sung Hoon (Liner)] Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Temas para Dramas * Love Alarm (2019) **Love Alarm (feat. Taru) **In My Dreams (feat. Love X Stereo) **A Man for All Seasons (feat. Zitten) **Blooming Story (feat. Jo Hae Jin (조해진)) **In My Dreams (Acoustic ver.) (feat. Love X Stereo) **Morning Alarm **Bygones **We Finally **Dawn Whisper **Miss September **Mirroring * Cheese in the Trap (2016) ** Golden Coconut Club (Sentimental Scenery Mix) ** Our Whispering (Sentimental Scenery Mix) ** I Am Love (feat. Yozoh) ** Einfühlung ** Cat and Nap ** Warm Winter Latte ** It's Partly Cloudy Today ** Where Is Love and Romance ** You Pass This Way ** Triangular Kimbap Instruction (feat. Goo Hyo Jin) ** Fill You, Erase You (feat. 5urprise) ** Sugar Powder Lowering ** One Man's Dream ** The End Is Near ** Wandering Waves ** Ladybug In Boots ** Night Convenience ** Drizzling Love (feat. Taru) ** Natural Curly ** Dream Inside of You ** Attraction (feat. Kim Go Eun) ** Party Alone * Heart to Heart (2015) ** The Distance Between Me and You ** Love Lies (feat. Zitten) ** Nap On Your Shoulder (feat. Noh Seung Ho) ** Only the Shadows are Growing ** Travel With You (feat. Jung Eun Soo) ** The Maldives Tropical Fish ** Your First Letter With Morning Coffee ** U Plus+ Me (Bell Inst.) ** Milk Tea ** Pale Clouds ** Frozen Sun ** Hong Do, Don't Cry (feat. Kim Jong Seo) * Triple (2009) ** You're not alone feat. Yvonne ** We Quit Us feat Yvonne ** Velvet Tree ** Feel Alright ** the rain stopped, the music stopped * The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (2007) ** Go Go Chan!! feat. YOZOH ** Ba Da Yuh Haeng ** Go Go Chan!! (Broadcast Ver.) ** Gazer Razer (Studio Live Ver.) ** Rain Coat ** Wishy-Washy Boy ** Novaless ** Space Island (Moon Ver.) Temas para Películas * Romantic Island (2008) ** Juri (Prologue) ** 왠지 기분 좋은 날 ** 잠시멈춤 (Feat.짙은) ** Ride On A Byway ** 러브임팩트 (Feat.타루) ** 내게넌 (아이스크림 같은 너의 맘과 손길) ** 설레임이라 부를까 ** Hello, Today Is The Day (Feat.서가영) ** Biking ** 잠시멈춤 (Piano Ver.) ** Moody Carol (Feat.이미영) ** 희망 ** Once Upon A Time Where Is A Girl ** 헤어짐 (Piano Ver.) ** Shop The Jungle ** 추억여행 (Piano Ver.) ** Friday Night In Boracay ** Bon Voyage (Epilogue) Enlaces * Last.fm * Tearliner Facebook Galería Tearliner.jpg Tearliner 2.jpg Tearliner 3.jpg Tearliner 4.jpg Tearliner 5.jpg Categoría:KDebut2004 Categoría:KIndie Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KCantante